


Peter's (Troublesome) First Date

by Boom_Chris



Series: Peter And MJ Are The Cutest Couple [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, adorable awkwardness, pure and wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom_Chris/pseuds/Boom_Chris
Summary: Peter goes on his first date with MJ, and eventually ends up in some trouble, but MJ comes to his rescue.





	Peter's (Troublesome) First Date

Peter nervously fiddled with a button on his shirt as he looked out the car window. He felt like he shouldn’t be as nervous as he was. After all, he and MJ had been friends for years. Going on a date with her shouldn’t be so nerve wracking.

Yet, once Aunt May pulled into her driveway, and he watched MJ walk up to the car, Peter thought he might get sick due to nervousness.

He thought she looked beautiful. She always looked good, but today she had a less informal look.

“Hey Pete. Hi May.” She smiled at Peter as she got in.

“H-hey,” Peter replied with an obvious blush. Luckily, MJ didn’t seem to notice.

Neither of them talked much on the ride to the restaurant. They both felt very awkward, but once they sat down alone and started talking, tension began to ease.

“Did you see the look May was giving us in the car?” MJ asked.

“No?”

“She looked like she was holding back a laugh the whole way here,” MJ shook her head, “She totally thought we were being ridiculous.”

Peter chuckled. “I mean we kinda were. We were just staring out window in silence.”

“Silent brooding is my thing Peter. Don’t steal my brand,” MJ jokingly threatening.

“I won’t. You do it better. I get antsy sitting still and quiet for too long.”

“Tell me about, Pete. You always get us in trouble in English because you can’t get through half the class without trying to talk to me.”

“Rude. English is just so boring. You’re much more interesting,” Peter defended himself.

MJ blushed slightly. “Yeah, well, stop getting me in trouble you punk.”

 

* * *

 

After they finished their dinner, Peter decided to run to the bathroom while MJ waited outside. It was just supposed to be a quick trip in and out, but once Peter got in there, he ran into some trouble.

His period had started sometime during the dinner.

Peter immediately began to freak out. He wasn’t prepared for his period, so he had nothing on him, and it wasn’t like he could wait until he got home; he and MJ were about to go to a movie.

Peter took a few breaths to calm himself down before sending Aunt May a text to explain his situation. Aunt May would always come to the rescue when she could.

Unfortunately for Peter, today was one of the times when she couldn’t. This sent him into a panic. He didn’t have anyone else to come help him. Aunt May was the only one that knew Peter was transgender.

It wasn’t something he enjoyed telling people about because he had been bullied harshly as a child. Aunt May was forced to pack up their lives and move to Queens just so Peter could start over. He didn’t want to risk that, so he didn’t tell anyone. He had a handful of good friends, including MJ, who he felt he could trust with knowing, but it wasn’t an easy topic to bring up, so he just never did.

At this point, Peter didn’t know what to do. He did his best to clean himself up, but he knew his date would be ruined if he didn’t get something to fix his situation.

Peter eventually sat down on the toilet and began to cry in frustration. He assumed he was hiding in the bathroom for a concerning amount of time because he suddenly heard the bathroom door open and MJ’s voice call out, “Peter?”.

“Yeah?” He answered back, not really knowing what to say.

“What’s going on? You’ve been in here for like 15 minutes. We’re gonna miss the movie.”

Peter felt really guilty that he was ruining his date with MJ. It had been going so well early, too.

“I’m, uh, feeling sick. I think we should just end the date now. Sorry.”

He heard MJ walk over and stand in front of his stall. “Peter are you crying?”

Peter silently cursed himself.

“Maybe?”

“Ok, Pete, what’s going on. Don’t bullshit me,” MJ demanded.

Peter sighed and he could feel himself starting to cry again. He felt absolutely humiliated having to explain himself right now.

“MJ, I’m sorry I’ve never told you this, but I’m trans. And I just got my period, but I have nothing to help me out. I’m sorry, but I just need to go home.”

It was silent for moment. Peter was unsure of MJ was going to say next.

“Well, you can go home if you want, but I have an extra pad in bag that you can use,” she replied casually.

Peter was stunned by her response. He knew MJ wasn’t a transphobe, but he wasn’t sure if she would want to continue the date after all this.

Peter got up and opened the stall door just enough so he could stick his head and arm out. MJ stood there, holding a pad. Peter gratefully took it.

“Thanks,” he said as he started to slip back into the stall.

“Wait.”

Peter paused and stuck his head back out.

“Wha-“

He was cut off my MJ gently wiping the tears off of his face. Peter stood there blushing while she did so. When she finished, she gave Peter a beautiful, loving smile.

Peter’s knees felt weak. He stammered out another “thanks” before slipping back into the stall and finishing up.

When he exited the bathroom, he found her waiting outside the restaurant for him. Peter smiled and internally sighed in relief. He was scared that she might’ve run off while he was still in the bathroom, but he was glad she didn’t.

When he joined her, she smiled and grabbed his hand, and they started walking to the movie theater that was only a few blocks away. They didn’t say anything for most of the walk until Peter decided to speak.

“Thank you, MJ,” he said sincerely.

She looked at him confused. “For what?”

“For accepting me. Not many have in the past. And I never really thought I would be able to date and be open about who I am. I’m just really happy to have you.”

MJ stopped abruptly, causing Peter to stop as well. She immediately hugged Peter. He happily hugged her back.

“Peter Parker, there’s nothing that would ever stop me from wanting to be your friend,” she said before letting him go.

She then added, “And I love you for you. I always will,” before leaning in and kissing Peter.

Peter was extremely shocked by what was happening. He barely had time to process before it was over. Once it was, though, they resumed holding hands and walking, but this time they had matching ecstatic smiles.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the night, it was time for Peter to drop MJ off at her house. They walked up to her porch together and then faced each other.

“Thank you for taking me out,” MJ said.

“Thank you for sticking around after… you know.”

“You don’t gotta thank me for that, Pete. I’m happy to be here with you,” she responded as she grabbed both of his hands.

Peter blushed. “Still. I’m just so grateful to have you in my life, MJ.”

“Me too,” she replied before surprising Peter yet again, and pulling him in for another kiss. This time, Peter had enough living brain cells to react and he kissed back.

When she pulled away, Peter felt breathless and was blushing for the millionth time that day.

“Goodnight, Peter,” she said as she released his hand and opened the front door.

“Goodnight, MJ,” he replied before the door shut.

Peter then turned around to get back into Aunt May’s car, but when he turned around he saw that she had her phone out and seemingly recording the whole thing. She tried to hide it once she was spotted, but it was too late. Peter groaned as he got back into the car.

“Seriously, May?”

“I couldn’t help myself. You two are just so cute!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I might do a few more one-shot of Peter and MJ because they’re such a cute couple and I enjoy writing them, so if you have any suggestions for situations I can write about next, let me know!
> 
> And don’t forget to check out [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/boom-its-chris).


End file.
